


What Just Happened?

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tries to calm Tony down with surprising results</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth prompt MOMENTARY from Science Bros week.

Tony stormed into his workshop in anger. How dare them! They had no right-he wasn’t some drugged up teenager anymore. He was freaking Iron Man and an Avenger for crying out loud! Yes he was still the public face of the company-obviously-he’s been the “face” since he was coined a child prodigy. He’d been part of this company since he was in his mother womb and they had no right to tell him that they had reservations on who he dated! They’ve never cared who he was seeing at any other point of his life-well if he was honest with himself-that’s not entirely true-but they had never been as vocal as they’ve been now. Those bigoted old farts were just upset that it was Bruce he was with!

He grabbed some random tool that was in his line of vison and threw it across the room-the resulting crash didn’t soothe his anger as well as he thought it would. Warm hands wrapped around his middle-gently pulling him close and anchoring him. Tony deflated as he leaned back into Bruce’s embrace-sighing in frustration.

“Meeting didn’t go well?” Bruce asked in an attempt at humor.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Tony snarked back with a smirk.

“Well the redecorating was a major indication” Bruce began motioning to the pile that had fallen from the tool that Tony had thrown. “Also I might have had a warning text sent to me from an unnamed source” he added with a nudge.

Tony chuckled and turned to look at Bruce “they said they have reservations on our relationship” he said with annoyance.

“Did you really expect differently?” Bruce asked. “Tony each of those members were handpicked by your father-right? They are set in their beliefs and nothing will persuade them otherwise. But Tony –they are board members-they might think they control Stark Industries-but they don’t control you” Bruce said leaning in and kissing his temple.

“I know” Tony sighed. “It doesn’t stop me from being pissed.” Tony chuckled “You know out of all the shit I’ve done in my life THIS was the one thing they all agreed on” he added.

Bruce smiled “Look at you boosting team morale” he said dryly causing Tony to laugh.

“Part of me wants to do something crazy and defiant-a real middle finger to them” Tony said.

“So a normal Tony Stark way when he’s told no?” Bruce teased.

“Of course-are you surprised?” Tony replied back with a smile.

“Of course not” Bruce said. “We should get married or something” he joked without thinking.

Both Tony and Bruce froze momentarily in surprise. Tony swinging around looking at Bruce with wild eyes.

“That’s perfect! That’ll show them! God I love you!” Tony said as he leaned in and kissed Bruce then jumped up and started making plans with JARVIS-leaving a stunned Bruce still on the floor.

“Tony-Wait-that was a joke!” Bruce called out with no avail. “JARVIS what just happened?” he asked the A.I in confusion.

“It would appear you asked Sir to marry you Doctor Banner” the A.I replied.

“No-it was a joke-well-a comment. But that wasn’t a real proposal!” Bruce exclaimed jumping up.

“Well it would appear Sir took it as a real one so you are momentarily engaged. I suggest you try to talk to him if you feel differently-since he is already making plans” the A.I stated.

Bruce paused thinking-waiting for the panic that never came.

“Are you ok Doctor?” JARVIS asked when Bruce didn’t move.

“I think I am ok with being momentarily engaged” Bruce stated in slight wonder.

“Then may I be the first to congratulate you Doctor” JARVIS replied.

Bruce chuckled “Thank you JARVIS” he said then hurried out of the room to find where his fiancé had gone.


End file.
